


Smile of you

by kuvu_k



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvu_k/pseuds/kuvu_k
Summary: I'm supporting their romance.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Xigbar
Kudos: 1





	Smile of you

窓が大きいとは言え、鬱蒼とした樹木に囲まれたサンルームは決して明るくはない。虻が入口を探して窓に身体をぶつけている。見えない壁に邪魔をされ、苛立っているかのようだ。  
アンセムはテーブルを離れ、ウォッカのボトルを持って、日に焼けてすっかり模様を失った大きな布張りの肘掛けに腰を下ろす。シグバールは目線でそれを追っている。

  
「わたしが見返りを要求することを、考えなかったか？」

  
「考えた」

  
「そう。ならば話は早い」

  
身体を開いて背凭れに頭を預け、アンセムはシグバールに手招きをする。

  
「来い。こっちだ」

  
無表情に視線を寄越した後、シグバールは裸足を床へ下ろし、柔らかく微かな足音と共にアンセムに向かって歩いて来る。左手は掴む物を探すように宙に浮いている。取り繕おうとしても、やはりその歩みには覚束なさが付きまとう。それでもアンセムの前に顎を上げて立った男は身から尊大さすら発していた。心を擽られる強さだった。

  
「ここに乗れ」

  
肘掛けと膝の間の隙間をそれぞれ両手で叩いて言うと、シグバールは不満気に眉間を寄せた。  
差し出した手を掴まず、アンセムの太腿を跨ぐ格好で肘掛けにシグバールが乗り上げる。風がふわりと顔を撫で、傷口の臭いが鼻を突いた。  
シグバールの影で身体の半分が覆われたアンセムは人差し指でシャツの裾を持ち上げた。

  
「脱いでみろ」

  
「なあ、見返りは治ってからでどうだ」

  
「治ると思っているのか？」

  
アンセムを見下ろすシグバールの顔を、さっと何かの影が過る。反発か、怒りか、それが何であったにしろ僅かの間の事だった。腕が上がり、疲労の色が灰色に沈着した爪がボタンを外して行く。今日は下に何も着ておらず、傷口には新しいガーゼが当てられていた。

  
「これじゃ塞げんだろう」

  
「他に塞ぎようがなかった。縫う訳にもいかないしな」

  
膝の間に挟んでいたウォッカの瓶を左手で持ち上げ、右手の指に純度の高い酒を浴びせる。膝に滴ったアルコールが揮発する時に体温を奪い、肌がすうっと冷えた。  
あっけに取られているシグバールの胸のガーゼを捲る。濡らした指で傷口に直接触れた。熱が伝わった。

  
「待て、」

  
シグバールが言った。声が上擦っている。  
アンセムは熱い傷口に深く指を押し込み、横に捩じった。

  
「ああっ……！」

  
初めて耳にする類の悲鳴をシグバールが上げた。癒着していない傷の隙間をアンセムは指で割って行く。全く血は出て来ず、桃色の、または真っ赤な肉が皮膚に触るだけだった。シグバールはアンセムの身体ではなく、自分の太腿を掴んでぶるっと痙攣した。

  
「痛いか？」

  
「──ゼム、」

  
甲を掴んで宥めようとしたアンセムの手を跳ね除け、シグバールは左手で言い掛けた名前ごと唇を覆う。喉仏が不自然に上下し、小刻みな呼吸がアンセムの額に当たった。額には脂汗が滲んでいる。

  
「吐く時はあちらを向いてやれよ」

  
肉の中で指を曲げる。傷を広げられたシグバールは、目の端を歪めたが、今度は声を出さなかった。

  
「こんな事の、何が楽しい」

  
「やりたくてやっている訳ではない。傷口を見てやっている。痛いのが好きなのは貴様のほうだろう」

  
「妄言を、っあ」

  
「何か誤解してるな。わたしは、血は別に好きじゃない」

  
ゆったりと言うアンセムに、シグバールは呼吸を浅くして唇を動かした。笑っているように見える。

  
「ここが心臓だ」

  
動物の腸のような温かいぬめりが指を包んだ。  
シグバールは息を詰め、浮かび上がった腱がはち切れそうなほど強く両手を握り締める。指先に伝わる鼓動がやがて硬い心膜に触れると同時、直接的になった。  
シグバールの頬や額は蒼白になり、汗は引いている。乾いた唇は固く引き結ばれている。片側の瞳だけが湿り気を帯びて生気を感じさせる。その目は片時も逸らされず、ただアンセムを見ている。人差し指で臓器の丸みを撫でる。シグバールの左目から涙が落ちたが、拭う様子もなく、気付いた様子もなかった。

  
「こんなに、いい嬲り者なのに。抵抗しないんだな」

  
誘いをかけるようにアンセムは言う。

  
「貴様の身体はいい。憧れていたよ。テラ、ゼムナス、ロクサス、ナミネ、」

  
実体と虚構の名前を挙げながら左手で皮膚越しに腰骨を叩く。「そしてわたしは、彼らより、君を選んだ」反対側の手は第二関節まで傷口に埋まり、急くような鼓動を伝えて来る。シグバールの上半身が傾いた。開いた唇が目に入った。肩に鈍い痛みが走る。アンセムは短く笑った。

  
「噛む必要はない。もっと痛くなるぞ」

  
シャツ越しに硬い歯が突き立てられ、上擦った熱い吐息が生地に染み込んで行く。

  
「ああ、クソ」

  
「下品だな」

  
忌々しげに呟いてシグバールは頭を離す。アンセムは肋骨を覆うような脇腹の筋肉に口付ける。殆ど骨のようなそこ、しっとり汗ばんだ所は静かに上下を繰り返している。皮膚の甘い匂いを嗅ぎ、唇を鳩尾へと滑らせる。肺が膨らむ度に骨の影が透け、傷口は艶めかしく新鮮な赤色に光っていた。

  
「泣くのか」

  
薄い皮膚の凹凸を鼻先で探りながら問い掛けた。舌で軽く汗に触れ、滲み出して来た苦痛の味を確かめる。心臓から指を離す。顔を上げて男の顔を見る。シグバールの睫毛はまだ湿っていたが、それが涙なのか汗なのかは判別がつかなかった。薄目を開いていたシグバールはアンセムを見て微笑み、吐き出すように言った。

  
「いいや」

  
シグバールが目を瞑る。それきり、アンセムが指を回そうと、突き入れようと、苦しげな吐息の他は唇から何も漏れ出さなくなった。アンセムは少し後悔しながら指を引き抜き、血の汚れをシグバールのシャツで拭った。

  
「まったく癒合はしなそうだ。酷い」

  
「おれが診察の手本を見せてやるべき、だろう、な」

  
歯を食い縛っているせいで、内側に籠った声でシグバールが苦々しく言う。

  
「治ってからにしよう」

  
ガーゼに開いた隙間を戻し、シグバールの両肘を掴んでアンセムは言った。  
臍の周りをぐるりと撫でるように人差し指で腹筋へ円を描くと、シグバールは胸を指で抉られた時よりも激しく肩を揺らして反応した。

  
「くすぐったいか。いつ見ても凄いからだだな」

  
緩やかな楔形を描く腰骨をなぞり、恥毛へと続く薄い産毛の集まりを撫でる。このからだはノーバディの肉体、あるいは。

  
「セックスの事は？ 考えなかったか？」

  
「もうあんたにおれとやる理由はないだろう」

  
「そうだな。わたしはセックスよりも──」

  
伸び上って荒れた唇を探る。シグバールは顔を背けて口づけを避けた。しかし抵抗は僅かな間で、アンセムが肘を捕まえると、目を閉じて触れるだけのそれを受け入れた。

  
「酒臭い」

  
諦めたように小さく、シグバールが呟く。

  
「飲んだからな。おい、口開けろ」

  
顎のカーブや喉仏にアンセムは口づけ、太腿や臀部を手の平で確かめるように触る。

  
「ここが痛いのを、忘れるほどの口付けをしようか」

  
囁いて合わせた唇は乾いてかさついていた。潤すように優しく舌で触れる。そっと唇の間に舌を割り込ませ、噛み締められた歯を撫でる。  
腰を掴んで位置を下げさせる。アンセムの膝に座る格好になったシグバールが、頬をぴくりと引き攣らせた。  
シグバールが応えない事は分かっていたので、アンセムは唇に噛み付き、舌で口の中を好き放題に探った。深く貪る。奥に縮こまった舌をつつき、舐め上げ、ちゅるっと音をたてて先を吸い上げた。シグバールの曲がった膝が強くアンセムの腰を挟んだ。

  
「おまえとは、もっと馬鹿馬鹿しい事もしたのに。キスくらいで硬くなる事もないんじゃあないのか」

  
耳の上から頭を両手で挟んでアンセムは言った。間近にある金の目が開く。

  
「嫌なもんだぜ。内側を、触られるってのはよ、」

  
「相手がわたしだから？」

  
シグバールは鼻で笑おうとして咳混じりになり、どこか恥じらうように目を伏せた。

  
「醜態を見せるのは、一度も二度も変わらないと思い込もうとしたんだが」

  
「そう思うなら、今さらかたくなる事ないさ」

  
親指の腹でシグバールの目元を撫でた。木漏れ日がアンセムの腕とシグバールの顔の半分に不揃いな光の斑点を散らす。  
シグバールが、逃げ道を塞いで絞め付けるアンセムの両手の間で不自由に頭を振る。

  
「離せ。力の加減くらいしろ」

  
「おまえなら平気だ。他のやつと違う。だろう？」

  
「おれの頭を押し潰すつもりなのか？」

  
「ほら、こっちの事は忘れている」

  
アンセムはシグバールの胸を目線で示した。釣られて目線を落としたシグバールの唇を塞ぐ。驚きに吐き出された息が舌を掠め、アンセムは忍び笑いを漏らした。目を閉じていてもシグバールが眉をきつく顰めたのが分かる。  
口内は柔らかく、シグバールの鼻が頬骨の傍に触る。ともすると引いて行きそうになる顎を捉える。頭を傾け、時間をかけて、傷口と似た内側の柔らかさと熱さを味わう。  
口の中に突っ込んだ舌で、頬の肉をこそげ取るように舐め回してから唇を離した。遅れて、シグバールが頭を掴むアンセムの骨ばった手の甲を抗議するように叩いた。瞳はやはりあの月のように燃えていた。唇に唾液が垂れていた。

  
「楽しいな」

  
アンセムは言った。本心だった。男の髪を撫でて、名残惜しく額に口づけた。

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@kkuvu


End file.
